My Hero
by NerdAngel
Summary: Dean hears a call for help and is off to assist. But when he's the one that's taken out, it's Sam to the rescue. (Takes place in season 8)


**A/n: This story is for my good friend miXiZ. I don't know if you remember me asking you what you would like to read in a fanfic. One of the things you mentioned was that Dean goes to save a girl and gets a bit of a beating in which case it's Sam to the rescue. I hope you enjoy**

 **Takes place after 8X10 "Torn and Frayed" so SPOILER ALERT if you haven't seen season 8 up to that point.**

 **Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, and/or favorites**

My Hero

Dean huffed as he made his way back to the car with two large white grease stained pizza boxes in his hands. He was busy mumbling to himself about "fair" and "always the one flying" and "he's not even buying, some regular Joe was," when his one sided bicker was interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming. Dean dropped the cardboard boxes on top of the Impala hood and darted off towards the sound, pulling his handgun out of his waistband bringing it down to his side. As he rounded the corner of the building, he found a man dressed in black yanking on the straps of a red leather purse with a brunette woman clinging on.

"Really, your going with the whole 'purse tug o' war enter superhero routine?'" He said tucking his gun away and rolling his eyes, pulling the attention of both the man and the woman. Before anyone could say anything, another man dressed in black appeared from the same corner Dean had with a pocket knife out and at the ready in his right hand. "Alright, I'm giving you both a chance to leave this nice girl alone, her purse too, and just walk away like none of this ever happened. What doya say fellas?" Dean gave them a toothy grin as if doing so would persuade them to heed his word. The one with the knife made a move first, rushing at him when he thought he wasn't paying attention. Dean moved over slightly, catching the arm that held the knife and kneed the man in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Dean didn't stop there, he sent his knee up again to meet his chin and the armed man went down. The thief was at the ready and he managed to swing a fist at Dean, making contact and catching him off guard with a sound of surprise. The Winchester brother wiped his mouth as a little sliver of red was revealed on his fingers. Dean swung back, missing the first time but rounding with his left fist and punching him back. The thief staggered back slightly, but rushed at him again. Dean lifted up his right foot and sent the man flying backwards and onto his back on the sidewalk, his head hit the concrete and he was out. Sometime between the start of the fight and the end, the woman had made an exit. Dean threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it!" He shouted out as if the woman would be able to hear him. Before he turned to leave, something solid smashed into the back of his head at a rapid speed causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head and he dropped to the floor.

When Dean came to, he found himself laying on something much softer then concrete. He groaned as he pushed himself into sitting position. Sam, hearing his brother as well as the bed protesting under shifting weight, popped up from the table he had been sitting at and made his way over to him.

"Dean! Hey, easy." Once Dean had stopped moving around, he looked around his surroundings. His vision was still a bit blurry but he manage to make out where he was. He lowered his head into his hands and groaned again as he rubbed at his eyes. When he looked up again, he looked over at his little brother who in turn was staring back at him with a concerned glare.

"What 'appened?" He mumbled.

"What do you remember?"

"I was picking up dinner when I heard a woman scream. I found some asshat trying to take her purse and then another one with a pocket knife appeared." A cocky smile slid across his lips and he chuckled slightly. "You shoulda seen it Sammy, I kicked there whimpy asses. The chick took off, no thanks or nothing." Sam could see his brother's face fall as he struggled to remember what happened after that. "Then I woke up here." The younger man nodded his head with a bit of a scoff.

"Since when are you Batman?" He teased. Dean deadpanned. "Since when do I ignore someone being in trouble? Especially when it's a damsel." He countered. Sam shook his head chuckling.

"I don't think women like to be referred to as damsels Dean," Sam assured his brother. Dean looked up at the ceiling as though he were going to ask it a question, then simply shrugged. "Anyways, you were cracked in the back of the head by some guy."

"There was a third douchebag?" The older man asked. "Son of a bitch. They were just coming out of the woodwork." He paused for a minute before turning to his brother with a scowl. "Wait, how do you know that?" Sam licked his lips nervously make Dean shift in his spot.

"I um, I followed you."

"You what?"

"It's just, I wasn't sure, you know?"

"You weren't sure about what?"

"I-you sometimes still get that far away look in your eyes and I wasn't sure if maybe-"

"I would just up and leave?" Dean finished for him angrily.

"If you were ok," Sam corrected him. "Dean look, after all we've been through I just wasn't...sure." Dean shook his head with an annoyed grin.

"So you had me fly so that you could follow?"

"I figured a car ride may be nice for you. I mean, I'm sure you missed the Impala when you were in-you know." Purgatory may not have been Hell, but the look in his brother's eyes still told Sam enough."Anyways, it's a good thing I did. I got there just as you were knocked out and the guy was ready to run. I took care of him then picked you up and took you back to the car."

"You picked me up?" The older man said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's not like it's the first time you know?" Dean opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. He may not recall any of them, but there was time in particular that he could think of where his brother had to have done so. The anger drained from Dean, and the brothers sat in silence until a low rumble sounded. "You weren't the only thing I saved, managed to get the pizza back too, hungry?" Sam asked upon hearing his brother's stomach. He moved towards the boxes that Dean had been in the process of carrying when everything happened.

"Next time you fly. There's no way I'm getting use to being the Samsel in distress. That's your job." Sam handed Dean a plate with two large slices of now cold pepperoni pizza.

"What? Samsel?"

"Yeah, you're always the one being knocked out or tied up. Monsters must have a kinky thing when it comes to you," he teased playfully. Sam laughed.

"Well if you were the 'Samsel' in this situation, I guess that makes me Batman," Sam rebutled with a frolicsome smirk sitting on his own bed across from his brother.

"I wouldn't get too cocky there. We both know that you can't be Batman," the older brother jabbed taking a huge bit out of his meal.

"Oh yeah, why not? Because you called it first?" Sam retorted knowing his brother had a tendency to switch into kid mode when it came to talking about superheroes.

"Well there's that," Dean started, humoring his younger sibling. "But I was thinking more along the lines of the Joker. We both know that if that guy was running around, we would all be up shit creek without a paddle if you were Batman." Sam's smile vanished upon hearing the villain's name.

"You don't know that, I took care of those Jugglos at Plucky's," he reminded Dean. The older Winchester threw Sam a look that told the younger one that what he said was true, but it was still pretty likely to have a negative outcome.

"Well, I did call it first so...you can be Thor or something, your hair's long enough." To that Sam exploded into laughter which in turn made Dean chuckle himself. Dean missed Benny, but Sam was the reason that he fought so hard to make it back in the first place, and it was moments like this that made him feel it had been worth the sacrifice.

 **A/n: Merry Christmas miXiZ! I know I'm a day late, but I hope you had a great day with your family. I know this isn't much, but it's something I can give to you none the less it's a thank you for all that you do for me, I love you.**


End file.
